Self Reliance
by Hiki-chan
Summary: Reborn!Tsuna x Tsuna! Tsuna had never touched himself before, he just didn't know his Reborn self knew that. Oneshot for now.


AN: Yes, I _know_. I haven't updated Golf, Not my Sport for AGES. But my interest just really isn't in Naruto right now. It's just hard not to write without... feeling the story. I wasn't going to post to this up here because it's on my livejournal... but oh well. Don't want to seem dead. :3

Other than that, hello KHR fanfiction community!

Disclaimer: Not mine, as if anything was.

Pairing: Reborn!Tsuna x Tsuna. YES! 2727! I can imagine people screaming at me for writing something like this. But this is too hot to pass up!

Warning: I cannot believe this, but this is my second M-rated story! At least... I think it is. Oh, slight OOC because I'm not sure how Reborn!Tsuna should act like. This is also AU because I doubt that Tsuna's... reborn self can be separated from him.

**Please Take note: The Reborn!Tsuna I'm talking about is the Hyper Dying Will Tsuna.**

**---  
** **  
Self Reliance**

**By: Hiki-chan  
**

---

Reborn Tsuna watched as Tsuna trip over his own feet and fall onto his own bed with a high pitched 'HIEEEEE'. He sighed shaking his head a little, the flames over his forehead swayed with his head. "You really are a loser."

Tsuna got up on his elbows. Did his other self just insult him? "Wh-What did you say?"

"Oh, is that talk-back from the loser?"

Tsuna frowned, honestly, it has only been a day and he already found his reborn rebuke-bullet self so… unbearable at times. "You can't say that, I'm still you and you're still me!"

The other Tsuna shrugged, "At least I'm not a loser." Then a smirk pulled his lips, "Oh well, at least you're doing things right for me."

Big brown eyes blinked. What? "Huh?"

"Doing it right for me." His other repeated, the smirk growing wider as he took a few steps forward and stopped right in front of Tsuna.

"W-What are you talking about Tsuna?" Goodness it really sounded weird to say his own name.

The other Tsuna didn't reply, instead he pushed Tsuna down onto the bed and crawled in after him.

Tsuna panicked and tried to scramble back to the headboard of his bed. Reborn Tsuna smiled in a very creepy way and simply caught hold of Tsuna's ankles and pulled his panicking self down under him.

"Why so scared of your own self, Tsuna?" He questioned, narrowed golden-orange orbs trapping frightened milk chocolate ones. "Aren't we the same person, huh?"

Brown eyes darted around, looking anyway but his others eyes, "W-We are b-but!" Tsuna let out a gasp when his reborn self leaned down and nuzzled his neck. "Wh-What are you doing?!"

"Since I'm you and you're me…" His other trailed off, resting his body tightly against his more innocent self while his gloved hands caught Tsuna's hands and held them above his head. He stared down at his now even more vulnerable self. "Heh, I know how to feels to be you. Therefore…"

One gloved hand gripped both of Tsuna's hands tightly while the other pushed up Tsuna's shirt. Reborn Tsuna relished in the delicious shudder that ran through his other self's body. "Therefore I know how stupid you are."

Tsuna jerked his body as a gloved hand slipped under his shirt. "W-Who are you calling stupid?!" In another portion of Tsuna's brain, he wondered why he asked that instead of demanding what the hell his other was doing.

There was a soft chuckle while curious fingers wandered, brushed and touched every space of soft tanned skin it could find. "You, obviously. I could feel in your body…" His reborn self held tightly onto Tsuna's thin hands while the other hand underneath his shirt flicked at a bud. "The need."

Tsuna inhaled sharply, a soft sound coming out from his mouth. Swallowing, he phrased the question that formed in his head, "Tsu-Tsuna… W-What are you doing?!"

His other self's smirk widened. "You never touched yourself before have you?"

"What?!" Tsuna squeaked. The hands stopped moving and his other pulled away. Tsuna took this opportunity to scramble away.

His other self tilted his head to the side a little, the (rather creepy) smile was still there. "You haven't touched yourself before." It wasn't a question.

Tsuna's thought his face would have exploded at the sudden rush of blood to his cheeks as his hands blindly searched for his blanket to cover his body. Although clothed, he felt it wasn't enough with his other self staring at him like that. "O-Of course I haven't! How can I do such a—"

"Normal act?" Reborn Tsuna rose an eyebrow in amusement, "You're a teenage boy. With hormones. That's all the reason you need."

Reborn Tsuna watched as his other bit his lip, eyebrows furrowing together as they struggled to think of a suitable comeback. His lips curled before gloved hands reached for the blanket his more loser self was desperately trying to use to cover up and pulled it away forcefully, dumping it on the ground. "Tsuna, you're a boy with needs. You can't ignore those needs. You need to give into those needs."

Big brown eyes flickered from the blanket on the floor to his other. Tsuna hated the way his other self focused on the word 'needs'. It wasn't his fault alright. He knew he was a hormonal boy, he wasn't naïve. He had gotten hard before. Just because he never took care of… that and had instead stood under freezing cold water doesn't mean he was abnormal.

It was just embarrassing to touch himself! Didn't his other self understand that?!

Too absorbed in his own thoughts, Tsuna didn't notice his other self crawling up to him till it was too late.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna was pinned against the headboards of his bed while his reborn self shoved a knee between his legs.

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi." Tsuna withheld a shudder at the way the other said their name but could not help the startled groan as sensations jolted his senses. "I'll teach you all you need to know about growing up."

Tsuna wanted to comment on how his other self shouldn't know about such things because he was Tsuna too!

"W-What if I don't want to?" Tsuna could barely hear his whisper as gloved hands went under his shirt once again.

His other smirked, "You don't really have a choice. I'm speaking for both of us when I say I want this." One hand slipped out from under the shirt and trailed downwards and started pulling the zipper of Tsuna's pants down.

Tsuna inhaled sharply, his whole body stiffening in shock. "Wh-Wha!?"

"Relax." His other cooed before leaning forward.

Brown eyes dilated when Tsuna felt his other press warm… no, hot lips against his. Tsuna immediately panicked and struggled to get out but his other simply used both gloved hands to pull his face forward to deepen the kiss.

Tsuna let out a muffled 'Hie!' and that only helped his reborn self by opening his mouth so the other could shove his tongue –goodness was it possible for a tongue to be so hot?- into his mouth.

Struggling to find a way out of this awkward –definitely not pleasurable- situation, Tsuna tried to pull away slightly only to have his other follow and close the gap. Trying not to lose himself in this very new sensation, Tsuna spoke with great effort, rambling against the other mouth that refused to let go. "Y-Your flame! Nnn, i-it isn't h-hot? A-Against my head…"

The flame wasn't hot. It was the type of comforting warmth, but Tsuna wasn't going to tell his other that.

His other finally broke away, leaving a thread of saliva which he licked up eagerly. Tsuna nearly fainted on the bed.

"Of course it doesn't hurt." Golden eyes narrowed mischievously, a pink tongue coming out to lick his lips. His cute-loser self was just so tasty. "I'm you after all."

Brown eyes looked around the room to avoid staring at his other. Everything was just happening so damn fast! It was only just this morning that reborn had shot him with that stupid 'test' bullet only to find his rebuke-bullet self standing right next to him, flames from his forehead and all.

Reborn just left him as that, muttering about the bullet wearing off in a day, leaving Tsuna alone with his other self. He had no idea what to do with himself… literally.

It was nice talking to someone who understood him (it was himself right!). It was a nice change of companionship. Someone he could seriously talk to. However, his other self never failed to tease him about how he was a loser. He was dame Tsuna after all…

Of course he learned a few things about himself he had never noticed in his rebuke-bullet mode. One, he was much more straight-forward. Two he was much more serious and unafraid. Three, when he wanted something done he would go and achieve it by all means.

In this case…

Tsuna let out a choked gasp as his other slipped a hand into his boxers, he had been too busy with his thoughts just a moment ago to notice until it was too late. "Wh-What are you doing?!" Tsuna's whole face flushed red, he hadn't imagined that his other would do something like this to him!

A loud moan escaped from his mouth, his eyes shutting the moment fingers just like his own grasped his warmth.

Something was a little off here.

"I like that sound." Reborn Tsuna chuckled deeply, his hand moving gently first.

Tsuna didn't really have the mind to think when the hand moved. He squealed, involuntarily buckling up into the warm hand, his fingers clutching the bed sheets tightly. W-Wait, warm hand?

He inhaled deeply, "T-Tsuna, g-gloves? W-Where… are… "

A smirk crossed the face of Reborn Tsuna, he ignored Tsuna's earlier question in favor of answering this one. "Oh? Would you prefer that I wore the gloves?"

Tsuna tried, he really tried hard to answer his other, but it was so damn distracting with that hand down his boxers and when said hand was pumping him slowly up and down.

"Ka-Ka, n-ngg!"

The smirk widened, golden eyes darkening to a deeper shade, greedily absorbing the groans and the picture his naïve self portrayed. "I took of a gloves a moment ago Tsuna. Wouldn't want to stain our weapon now would we?"

"St…" Tsuna struggled to open his mouth and let the words out. This was the first time… anyone, let alone himself had touched him in such a way. "S-Stop… p-ple…"

"Hmm?" The other cut in, "You want me to stop Tsuna? Why should I…" He trailed off, deliberately using his thumb to run over the wet slit at the top, he could feel the wetness sliding down his hand. "When down here obviously doesn't want me to stop?"

"B-But…" Darkened brown eyes opened weakly to stare at his other and nearly gasped at the lust-filled golden eyes that invaded his vision. So was so damn hard to say no when his other stared at him like that, Tsuna just found out.

"You too coherent for someone who is getting a hand job." Reborn Tsuna decided, shaking his head before catching Tsuna's mouth in another wet kiss. Instantly shoving his tongue into what he decided was his territory. The rest of his guardians could go fly a kite. This innocently naïve and adorable albeit clumsy Tsuna was his.

The flame on his others forehead flickered into a bigger flame. It was soon time to claim what was his. Adorable Tsunayoshi didn't need his other guardians, all he needed was him. His free hand wrapped around Tsuna's waist possessively.

"Mmm…" Tsuna let out little sounds into his other's mouth. He felt weak, weaker than he has ever been his whole life. But it didn't feel like a bad sort of weak, it felt more like a relieving kind of weak. If that made sense. Maybe the word was 'submission'.

But now wasn't the time to think of what he felt. He needed something. Tsuna needed something badly, but he didn't know what it was. It was something close and yet so damn far away. Something that he knew his other self would be more than happy to be able to provide.

Realizing that clutching his bed sheets weren't helping him reach… reach… for that goal, he released the sheets in favor of wrapping his hands around his other's neck and pulled. His reborn self made a sound of delight and Tsuna could feel his other smirk against his mouth as the kiss deepened.

The hand that was around his slim waist drifted downwards. Tsuna squeaked into the kiss when the warm hand made contact with his boxers-covered butt and pushed him up onto a warm lap, making Tsuna straddle his other.

Tsuna panted heavily the moment his other broke the kiss, ignoring the saliva dripping down his chin. His other delved back down to attack his neck. The warm hand let go of Tsuna's ass trailing upwards towards his mouth. Leaving one more hickey on the beautifully tanned neck, Reborn Tsuna spoke.

"Suck."

In a complete daze, Tsuna obeyed taking the fingers into his mouth, gently sucking on them. Golden orbs were transfixed on his innocent… maybe not so innocent self before he slowly pulled his fingers out with a soft 'pop'. "Good boy." He whispered, nipping on Tsuna's ear before licking their joint saliva from Tsuna's mouth.

Then, he slipped his hand into the back of Tsuna's boxers.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was in a complete dazed state. What on earth was going on? He felt dizzy, so dizzy from the kiss and from the friction of the hand on his cock. He was leaking down his boxers, Tsuna knew he was and yet couldn't bring himself to care—

"HIEEE!" Tsuna jolted the moment wet fingers met with his naked entrance.

"Shhh…" His other cooed, dipping his finger in and out of the entrance but not penetrating yet.

More alert now, Tsuna buried his head against his other's warm neck. "Tsu…Tsuna?" He whispered, unsure. Boys weren't meant to be penetrated at… that place, right?

"Don't worry." Warm hands stroked Tsuna's erection slowly while kissing his forehead reassuringly. "I won't hurt you." With that, Reborn Tsuna gently pushed his finger into the tight entrance.

---

Tsuna could not believe what had just happened.

True, it was amazing, the feeling was amazing. Letting go was amazing. He couldn't believe he had been missing out on so much because he was scared to touch himself. But from just now's experience: a warm hand pumping him and three fingers pushing against that spot to see stars, working him into completion, there would be no way he would stop himself again.

Exhausted, Tsuna decided not to think and to let his body lay limply on his bed instead while his other took out a towel from his closet, wet it and proceeded to wipe Tsuna and himself clean. Tsuna smiled a little at his others actions. He would make such a good lover.

Blinking at his thoughts, Tsuna shook his head a little, trying to chase them away.

"What are you doing?"

Wide brown eyes looked up to see his other staring at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"Eh," Tsuna put a hand behind his head, rubbing nervously, "nothing."

"Heh, you're a weird one." Reborn Tsuna smirked, amused with his more innocent self.

Tsuna attempted to glare at his reborn self but failed. Glaring wasn't really his thing after all.

Golden eyes softened. Honestly, his original was just too adorable sometimes. Putting the towel down, he gently ruffled Tsuna's soft brown hair.

Tsuna shook the hand off, a small pout gracing his features. "Don't do that! I'm not a kid."

The next sentence out of his other's mouth nearly made Tsuna fall of his bed.

"Yeah, you're nearly man now."

Tsuna sprung up, shaking his fist threateningly at his reborn self who moved away just a little. "What!? I am a man!"

A fine dark eyebrow rose, "No you're not."

An exasperated sigh escaped from Tsuna. He couldn't believe what his other was saying right now. But since the sun was already setting, Tsuna decided to just humor his other before he disappeared. He spoke hesitantly, "Then… what will make me one?" He felt so stupid for asking.

There, a smirk spread on Reborn Tsuna's face as he closed the gap between them. Golden eyes glinted mischievously, the next words and actions made Tsuna blush to the roots of his hair.

Reborn Tsuna gently turned and pushed Tsuna on his bed so that his back was facing him and then boldly shoved his hard erection against where his fingers were in a few moments ago. "Lose yourself to me."

There was a long pause before Tsuna could think of a somewhat decent reply. "Y-Y-Y-Yo-You m-ma-me-mean…" Tsuna stuttered terribly turning a little to face the smug face of his other. His chocolate eyes were impossibly wide.

"If you ever want to lose yourself to me, just ask Reborn. Let me tell you Tsuna, those bullets were not a test." Reborn Tsuna leaned forward, long bangs of silky brown hair covered narrowed golden eyes and pressed hot lips against Tsuna's flushed cheek, "I'll be waiting."

With a small 'poof!' and some smoke, his other self was gone.

Slowly, Tsuna brought a shaky hand to his cheek. His skin was still tingling warm all over. He didn't think he would be able to stand up without wobbly legs. His bed was stained with his release.

There were a few short moments of silence before Tsuna grinned a little to himself.

He might take up on his other's offer after all.

-

--Owari--

-

Whew, long! Right.... I wrote this because this pairing needs more love (and it's my guilty pleasure! I don't think many people favor it). I actually wrote a HibaTsuna already and I also have a GokuTsuna fanfic baking in the oven. Tsuna's just too compatible with everyone (and also because these three pairings are my top favs, especially 5927). :D I wonder if this is the first 2727 story in here... I want to see more 2727 (and 5927)!

Comments and constructive criticism are appreciated.


End file.
